


Next Chapter

by blainee



Category: Law & Order: SVU, Law and Order: Special Victims Unit
Genre: Barisi - Freeform, Blowjobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, face fucking, hair pulling (kind of), idk just read it please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 21:10:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13843104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blainee/pseuds/blainee
Summary: After the events of 18.07 Sonny is given a few days off, however Sonny can't not work for a few days and Barba is worried about his wellbeing. Smut ensues.





	Next Chapter

"Come in" Barba says in reply to the knock on the door. He looks up from his paperwork when he hears the door open and is surprisingly met with Sonny Carisi.

"Detective, what can I do for you?"

"Hey counselor, I just wanted to drop off these case files" Sonny replies while waving the files in his hands.

"I thought Liv gave you a few days off" Barba questions. By 'I thought' he means 'I know', Liv had called to tell him about what had happened with Carisi and informed him that he would not be around for the next few days. To say that Barba was worried was a understatement. He couldn't stop thinking about a gun being held to the detective's head, how scared he must of been, but how, knowing him, he probably showed no fear, because even with a gun to his head, Carisi is too selfless to think about himself. Looking up at him now, Barba can see how tired he is and how even with a few days off he still isn't putting himself first. 

"Well, I can still work from home." Carisi tells him with a weak smile as he hands Barba the files. Rafael just shakes his head with a small smile across his face.

"Of course. Of course you wouldn't use your time off to get any actually rest, why am I even surprised. Do you ever stop working Detective?"

"Do you?" Sonny challenges him with a smirk. 

"Fair enough." Barba replies with a soft smile. 

"How're you holding up Carisi?" 

"Bored out of my mind, but otherwise, I'm golden." Sonny replies with a smile, that if Barba didn't know him any better, he'd believe. It's quite heartbreaking how well the detective can plaster on a fake smile for the benefit of others. 

"I'm a lawyer Carisi. You really think you can lie to me? If there's just one thing to take away from all the time you've spent working with me, I'd hope it'd be that." Barba doesn't know why he challenges him, why he pushes him. If it were just about anyone else he would've accepted the lie and the fake smile, would've dropped the conversation right there. However, it's not anyone else, it's Carisi and Barba doesn't know when he gained such a soft spot for the blue-eyed detective but here he is.

Carisi sighs and walks towards Barba's desk then sits on the edge of it. At this closer distance Barba can see the lack of sleep all over the younger man's face. His blue eyes, though still brilliant, are not nearly as brilliant as they once were. 

"I'm alive." Carisi tells him painfully honest. 

"Well that sure is better than the alternative, detective."

"Yeah, I guess so." Sonny replies weakly.

Barba is not sure why he reaches over and rests his hand on top of Carisi's, just like he's not sure why he worries so much about the detective or why he hold such a special place in his heart that he still can't explain. Carisi's eyes finally meet Barba's and someone Barba's heart simultaneously breaks and does a backflip. He's holding Carisi's hand and looking into his beautiful eyes, but his eyes are sad. His face is lovely but is also holding sad things. 

"Liv keeps telling me that the job doesn't change you. That it, 'makes you more of who you already are', but I" Sonny shrugs and shakes his head, "I just don't think I believe that, counsellor." 

"I remember the first time I saw you at SVU. You had these bright eyes and this obnoxiously thick accent and that god-awful mustache" Sonny's lips form into an honest, genuine grin this time while a small chuckle escapes his lips.

"That stache was a hit back in Staten Island" he says defensively, feigning offensive.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, Carisi."

"So anyway, you had that ugly ass mustache that you claim was a hit and you were the happiest one in the room. Your eyes were bright, your face was glowing. Everyone underestimated you, myself included, and I think you know that. But you were so eager. So motivated to keep learning, to grow. A full time detective as well as a night time law student, probably never slept, but your smile never faltered. You continued to prove yourself time and time again that you're a damn good detective and have so much potential to be a great lawyer as well." Barba pauses, catching Carisi's eyes again, hoping that Sonny believes him, hoping that Sonny knows just how sincere he is being. Carisi is so confident yet so unaware of just how good he is and Barba really hopes the detective can see how genuine he is with these compliments that he knows Sonny doesn't receive nearly enough.

"I really wish I could say that the job doesn't change you, I really do. The job does change you, being a cop, a detective, a lawyer, it all changes you. You see the worst of people, you see people at their lowest, you see these victims and you see these perps and they change you. This job does change you, Carisi. But it doesn't mean it's for the worst. It means that maybe you're not as trustworthy as you once were, maybe you hold your family a little tighter, a little closer, maybe you become a little rougher around the edges. But you fight harder and you care more about others and you're no longer blind to brutality of humanity. It changes you, it has changed you, but not completely, and not for the worst." Barba says the last part in barely a whisper as he lightly squeezes Carisi's hand. 

"Luckily, you no longer have that mustache and I've learned to somewhat tolerate your accent, but you're still eager and ambitious, still quick on your feet, still so family oriented. You still have the biggest heart and you are still full of so much love and passion for people, for your squad, for your family, for your job, for the world around you. Despite everything, you are still just as caring and selfless as the day you first walked into the precinct, maybe even more so." 

"You really think that, Barba?" Carisi asks quietly.

"Absolutely."

Sonny is still staring into Rafael's eyes like they're a lifeline, like he might fall or break if he diverts his attention elsewhere. Sonny's eyes are nowhere as near as bright as they once were, but God, they're still so brilliant, he's still so beautiful. Sonny's eyes flicker to Rafael's lips then back up to his eyes and Barba can feel his heart hammering in his chest, like a teenager who's about to have his first kiss. And maybe he is, maybe he is about to have his first kiss, the first one that really matters. Barba's mind is racing a mile a minute and there's a thousand thoughts flooding through his mind and before he knows it the detective is leaning in closer and lightly cupping his jaw. It's slow and tentative and Sonny's lips are so soft and it is the best kiss Barba has ever had. It's the best because it's Sonny, everything is Rafael's life is a million times better with Sonny, especially kissing. 

Sonny pulls away just long enough to take a breath and then his lips are back on Rafael's. Sonny's been waiting for this moment for so long. A moment like this has just been hanging in the air between them since the day they met. Late nights in Barba's office with case files spread all around them. Sitting side by side in the courtroom. Hands brushing and eyes catching. It's all been leading up to this moment and Sonny will be damned if he doesn't make the most of it. 

It's sloppy. Teeth clashing and heavy breathing and unsure hands, but it's them and its perfect. 

Sonny catches Rafael's bottom lip between his teeth and the older man groans. They keep kissing until they're forced to pull apart for air. Sonny's lips are always so pink and so kissable and his eyes are always so brilliant but right now he looks exceptionally beautiful with his lips swollen from kissing and his eyes blown with lust and Barba is sure that the sight of the man in front of him is the greatest thing he's ever seen. 

Sonny drags Rafael up from his chair so that he is standing between his legs. 

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to kiss you" Carisi tells him, breathlessly.

"I think I might have an idea" Barba replies with a grin and Sonny just smiles so wide and he truly is beautiful, Barba thinks. 

Then they're kissing again and Sonny's tongue is sliding into Rafael's mouth and Barba is groaning, Carisi is swallowing the sounds with his lips. Sonny's hands are on Barba's hips, pulling him closer and Rafael's hands are tangled in the detective's hair. 

Both men are groaning and breathing heavily and their hands are wandering while their lips and tongues are exploring. Barba pulls away from the detective's lips and the pout that immediately forms on Sonny's lips almost tempts him to dive back in. Instead he kisses the corner of his mouth and his jaw, he he kisses down his neck and across his collarbone, biting lightly enough to not leave any marks. Sonny is squirming and moaning in the older man's ear. One of Carisi's hands wanders lower to grab at Rafael's ass which elicits a groan from the lawyer. Sonny slides his hand back up and to the front to pull him closer by the tie. He lifts his chin up and kisses him once more before undoing the tie and throwing it to the side He fumbles with the buttons while Rafael goes back to licking and biting at Sonny's neck. 

"Jesus fucking Christ why do you have to wear so many layers?" 

Rafael pulls away from Sonny's neck just long enough to say, "you go to church with that mouth, detective?" 

Sonny stops playing with buttons and smirks at him,  
"Don't worry, I'll apologize for the blasphemy on Sunday."

Sonny manages the buttons and wastes no time ripping off the suspenders and sliding the shirt off Barba's back. Rafael pulls back to pull the black Henley over Carisi's head. 

"Fuck, you really are beautiful, y'know that Sonny" Barba compliments while running his hand down Carisi's chest. "I mean it, Sonny, you are so beautiful, you drive me crazy."

"Have you seen yourself counselor? Do you know what it's like trying to focus on a case, trying to focus in court when you're there, looking that good. You're so fucking distracting." Sonny says before pulling him in for another kiss.  
Barba puts his hands on the front of Sonny's. "Can I?" Barba asks.

Sonny nods almost immediately, "fuck, yeah".

Rafael unbuttons Sonny's jeans and pulls them down to his ankles before pulling off his shoes. He slides the younger man's pants all the way off and kneels between his legs. Rafael starts kissing up his legs and begins placing open-mouthed kisses on his thighs. Sonny's hips instinctively buck up as Rafael lightly bites a mark into his inner thigh. 

"This is really nice and all, Rafi, but could you get on with it, I'm dying here." Sonny pleads with that classic Sonny Carisi sarcastic undertone. Rafael pulls his face away from Sonny's thigh and looks up at him.

"Impatient cariño?" Barba challenges before places one last kiss on sonny's thigh and pulling down his boxers. Rafael wastes no time getting his mouth on Carisi. Sonny tangles his hands in Barba's hair and tugs hard while instinctively bucking up into Rafael's mouth.   
"Shit, sorry Rafi." Sonny says while loosening his grip on Barba's hair. He pulls off of Carisi and looks up at him.  
"You wanna fuck my mouth, Sonny?" Carisi immediately moans at the question.   
"Shit, yes, please."  
Sonny grips Rafael's hair and thrusts lightly into his mouth. Rafael pulls at Sonny's hips and the detective gets the hint and starts thrusting harder.   
Both men are a moaning mess. Sonny is swearing and begging and he's so loud and so vocal, just like he always is. He's so close and he loses it when he looks down and sees Rafael palming himself through his pants. Barba tries to swallow everything but some dribbles out of his mouth and he wipes it away with his finger then brings his finger up to Sonny's mouth. Sonny takes his finger in his mouth and swirls his tongue around it, tasting himself. Rafael comes with his finger in Sonny's mouth and Sonny's hand in his hair.   
He rests his head against Sonny's thigh, coming down from his orgasm, while Sonny softly kisses his hand. 

"See Counselor," Sonny begins, "I told you I was golden." He says with a cheeky grin. 

Barba rolls his eyes with a fond smile on his face. 

"Well if you're so good and golden then you can help me clean up this mess you took part in making, I just came in my pants like a teenager."

"Yeah, yeah, okay" Sonny says with laugh and the brightest smile across his face.

Sonny pulls Rafael up to kiss him once more and yeah, this job changes you, but they both sure are happier in this moment than they have been in a long time.


End file.
